Loophole
by Angelwing-chan
Summary: Everyone contains a piece of the gate. A select few open that gate and use it. But what if there was one person that was different? Manga-based
1. Prologue

**Loophole**

A/N: This is my first try on an FMA fic. I hope its ok. By the way, this is manga-based.

Please read and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward let out a low whistle as he walked into the giant doors of the national alchemic library. An endless sea of books was stacked on high shelves. It was Edward's dream, he wished that he could read all of these books, but he only came to find a certain type.

As he walked his eyes scanned the titles of different books and titles of genres written on shelves. Once he reached the end of a row of shelves, he turned onto the next one. He searched and searched for something that could help him cure his brother.

His mechanical leg clanked as he made his way through various aisles and it reminded him of his past. A father who abandoned him, a caring mother who met her end on her death bed, and the night that had ruined his and his brother's lives, all of this made him even more determined to bring their lives to peace. He clenched his fists as he passed into yet another row.

He brought is gaze forward and noticed a large pile of books stacked on a table at the end of the isle. He narrowed his eyes trying to focus on the golden letters written on the spine of a thick red book.

"_Alchemic Humanity… Hmmm… worth a shot." _Edward thought as he strode over to the collection. He picked it off the top of the tower and opened to the cover sheet when a soft, slightly accented voice called out.

"Excuse me, but it's rude to take someone else's book out of their pile."

The blonde craned his neck around the stack and noticed a Xinganese girl that could be no older than eleven with her feet perched on the table and book lying open in her lap. She had shoulder length, jet black hair and was wearing beige knee-length shorts with a white jacket and a navy blue shirt underneath. She licked her finger turning the page of the book in her lap, and looked up at him with light violet eyes.

"Hehehe… Sorry, didn't see you there." Edward apologized scratching the back of his head sheepishly, "I'm Edward Elric." He smiled extending his hand.

The young girl smiled, "My name's Jazmine, nice to meet you." She said taking his hand.

As they shook hands a question popped into Edward's mind. "What are you doing in here? This library is reserved for state alchemists only."

"I'm a child of the military being trained in alchemy. I would ask you the same question but you're the one I saw this morning who almost killed the Fuehrer during an examination." Jazmine answered brightly.

Edward eyed her for a moment then sighed. "Yeah, yeah, that's what everyone thinks." He said with a wave of his hand.

She giggled as he waved it off making Edward smile again.

"Jazmine! You're going to be late for your session if you don't hurry!" They heard someone yell.

"Oh!" Jazmine gasped glancing at the clock on the back wall to see that it was 2: 55.

The raven-haired girl began to snatch books off of the table top and shove them into the shoulder bag beside her. In her rush, her elbow hit an unsteady pile and it collapsed onto the floor.

"Sorry!" she murmured trying to stack the books back on the table. Edward got on his knees to help her.

"I'll take care of this." He stated peering at her frantic state.

Jazmine looked at him as if to refuse but instead blurted out, "Thank you," and jogged toward the checkout desk.

The librarian smiled and exchanged a few words with her before he heard another 'thank you' and she disappeared through the door.

Edward gazed after her and shook his head. _"Why do I have a feeling that I'm going to run into her again." _He grinned gathering the last of the scattered books and setting them on the table. He snatched a book off a small pile and began to thumb through it.

"Brother, did you find what you were looking for?"

Edward turned his gazed back to the door to see the head of a suit of armor sticking through it. "Yeah Al, I found it."

He gathered a few of the books that Jazmine had collected and headed to the checkout desk.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope that this is a good start. Please review.


	2. Paths cross

A/N: I just had an urge to right this story especially sense its getting popular. Enjoy the chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward Elric was not in a good mood.

First, he came across a town in the desert were he was locked up by a phony priest and broke out only to find out that his philosopher's stone was fake.

Secondly, he had to pass though a coal mining town were he was kicked out of literally every building he sought shelter in (Yeah, yeah later he saved the town and is now welcome, but we're naming the bad points here).

And now, after all of that he had boarded a train back to Central and guess what! It ended up getting hijacked by radicals called the 'blue group' and he had to hike across the top of the cars and flood out the VIP car that contained the hostages to end up were he was now.

Standing in Central Station next to the most despicable bastard of all time, Colonel Roy Mustang.

No, Edward was not having a good day.

"I see you still haven't restored yourself." Mustang pointed out while walking beside him and his iron counter part.

Edward ground his teeth, this guy always got on his bad side. "We searched through books and everything, but didn't find anything. I guess we'll search through East City next."

"It seems you did a lot on the way back." Mustang stated casually.

Ed opened his mouth to answer when they heard a racket from inside the main car. At that moment the leader of the operation, Barud, appeared at the exit with a knife jutting out of his automail arm.

The officers that were handling him before were now leaned against the train, battered and bloody.

1st Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye, one of Mustang's associates, stepped forward, pulling out a gun when Mustang stopped her. They both glanced toward her and brought their gaze back to see that Barud had pulled out a hidden gun and it was aiming it directly at Edward.

The soldiers fumbled to get their guns but Edward knew they were going to be too late.

"Brother!" Al cried as he saw what was about to happen.

Just as Barud's finger was tightening on the trigger a gun fired, surprising everyone. "GWAAAAAA!!!!" The radical cried out in pain and grasped his wrist as blood gushed out of the wound. Several soldiers surrounded the man and apprehended him as he tried his best to stop the bleeding.

"Oh Jazmine, your aim is superb!" a deep, yet bright exclaimed catching the alchemists' attention. It was followed by barking.

Edward, despite being dazed at what had just occurred, turned to see his savior.

Behind them at a nearby boarding station, stood an incredibly tall and buff man wearing a military uniform. He was bald except for a baby curl above his forehead and he sported a classic mustache and a double chin.

The creepy part was that he had his hands clasped in front of him with sparkles surrounding his face.

In front of him (the subject of his ogling) stood one of the most gorgeous girls he had ever seen. She wore gray pull over and dark jeans that showed her curves but was also modest. She had deep black hair that ran down to her shoulder blades, light violet eyes, and pale skin. In her hand rested a pistol. She put it on safety and crouched down to pet the black and white Siberian husky puppy at her feet.

"Thank you, Major Armstrong." She answered with a smile. Her accent was beautiful.

Edward felt a distant déjà vu feeling come to him as studied the raven haired teenager, but his observation was cut short by the subject of his interest.

"So Colonel, I'm in Central for five minutes and there's already trouble. This isn't a good sign." The girl, Jazmine, stated standing up causing the dog to whine at her stopping so quickly.

"I'm afraid so, but you've grown since I've last seen you." Mustang replied walking toward them. Edward held his ground, still pondering his distant feeling of recognition.

Major Armstrong saluted as they approached and one of Roy's other associates, 2nd Lieutenant Jean Havoc, followed.

"I has been a while hasn't it? How was the weather in Briggs?" Havoc asked blowing out smoke from his cigarette.

"Cold, what else would you expect." Jazmine deadpanned narrowing her eyes at him, but her attention was brought back to the puppy as it pawed her leg.

"So who is this?" Hawkeye asked interested.

"His name is Rebel." Jazmine said grabbing the husky's paw playfully.

As they exchanged words Edward was searching through his memory, trying to find out why this girl was so familiar. _"Had she ever visited Resembol? No, they didn't get many tourists near there. Where have I seen her before?"_ He grabbed his head in frustration. _"Why can't I remember?"_

"Ummm… Brother, is something wrong?" Alphonse, Edward's little brother, asked confused at his brother's behavior.

Ed bought his attention to his brother and smiled sheepishly. "I'm fine."

"Fullmetal!" Mustang announced looking his way.

"Yes, Colonel?"

Mustang smirked, glad that he interrupted the blonde's trail of thought, "You and Hawkeye will come with me, Armstrong, Havoc, you two escort Jazmine to Central base and show her where she's going to stay."

Jazmine leaned down and picked up Rebel and a small suitcase while Havoc was eyeing her. "Didn't you bring any more?"

She glared at him, "It's not my fault that someone told me I was on a permanent transfer to Briggs. All I had was winter clothes."

They continued to argue as they walked away.

"Come on Fullmetal." Mustang ordered as they began to strut to the exit.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So now you owe me huh." Edward smirked as he reclined in a chair that sat in Colonel Mustang's office.

The Colonel grimaced, "Well as much as I hate being in your debt, I have an assignment for you."

Ed frowned at this. They had traveled halfway across the country and back just to receive another assignment?

"Sir, shouldn't we at least get a break before are sent out again?" Alphonse asked.

The door creaked open to make a new presence known. "You wanted to see me?"

Ed peered over the back of the chair to see Jazmine, apparently now professional. Her eyes didn't have the bright glow that they had that morning and her smile was now knitted into a thin line. She seemed to have left her dog in her quarters.

"Yes, Lieutenant Sauna, meet your new bodyguards, Edward and Alphonse Elric." Mustang announced. The brothers' jaws dropped (Well technically Al's jaw can't drop so lets just pretend it can) at the declaration.

"Fullmetal, Alphonse this is your client, Lieutenant Jazmine Sauna." He informed them taking in there surprise, "You are to protect her and possibly aid in her investigation."

"Investigation?"

"Yes, she was brought to Central to investigate a criminal that has been killing off state alchemists and is becoming a threat to the military. She is the best suited for the job." Roy explained.

Suddenly a memory flashed into his head, one that he had been searching for all day.

"Wait, you're that girl I met in the library when I first became a state alchemist." Her eyes brightened a bit. "Yeah, you said something about studying alchemy under the military."

Mustang's eyebrows rose, "You know each other?"

"Apparently so." Jazmine answered; there was a short pause, "Now I remember, you were the one who almost killed the Fuehrer." She added with recognition.

Edward's eyebrow twitched and he began to let out a calm breath, "You're a state alchemist? How old are you?"

"Fourteen, I became a state alchemist at 13 then took what I thought was a permanent transfer to Briggs a few months later." The beauty informed him while glaring at a certain Colonel.

"So you were only a year older than brother when he became a state alchemist." Alphonse mentioned gazing at her.

"Yeah, I guess." Jazmine smiled.

"Oh, so what's your title?"

"I'm the Reaper Alchemist." She replied with a glint in her eye.

Mustang cleared his throat, gaining their attention. "Back to your assignment, you are to protect her since it is likely that the killer will want her of his trail. Fullmetal, soon you may also become a target of this criminal because you are so well known." Ed nodded his head and stiffened his gaze. "I've arranged for you two to be staying in the same building with rooms next to each other."

He picked up one of the many packets of paperwork on his desk, indicating that the conversation was over. The Elric brothers stood and strode towards the door when Mustang spoke again.

"By the way Fullmetal, your assessment is coming up, so be prepared." His voice rang out.

Now to most state alchemists, this would be a worry. They would stay up for countless nights studying and experimenting, knowing that the price for procrastinating would be to have their license revoked. But Edward Elric wasn't just any state alchemist. He had a plan in mind that wouldn't be a problem.

"Well, Mustang, if you and the Fuehrer approve I would like to fight Jazmine for my assessment." He smirked.

Jazmine, who was running her hand across the door to keep it open long enough for Al to catch it before she left, stumbled at the declaration. Once she restored her balance, she turned her head to look at him confused. I mean how many male alchemists would request to fight to a woman.

Mustang raised his eyebrows even further than before. "In my opinion that would be worth seeing, I hope you aren't biting off more than you can chew."

"I just need to see want she's capable of, for future reference." He explained, peeking at the one mentioned, "Besides I'm sure I'll be able to beat her, no problem."

"We'll see about that shrimp."

That made Edward's subconscious rear its head as he whirled around, glaring at the now unoccupied spot where his next victim had stood half a second before. He stocked into the hallway yelling curses at her for calling him a 'microscopic, pint-sized shrimp'.

"She's always been competitive." Mustang muttered only loud enough for Alphonse to hear.

"So has brother." The suit of armor replied as he once again began the routine of calming his brother down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Thank you Phantom SunsSong and sarahtheweirdo for your reviews.

Don't expect me to update every two day's on this but I will try to up date every week. Just so you know, I'm not so good at updating so I'm apologizing in advance.


	3. Ed vs Jazmine

A/N: Thanks for sticking with me so far! Now on with the story!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I bet twenty on Jazmine." Lieutenant Havoc said throwing a few bills in the pot.

"No way, Ed's gonna win for sure! Seventy-five!" Sergeant Fuery replied holding his ground courageously.

"I take my mark at one-hundred for Jazmine." Warrant Officer Falman added sliding his money to the pile.

Yes, gambling was quiet common place in the military. Especially on state alchemists. Mustang's associates were the perfect example. A group of supposedly civilized officers arguing over who was going to will in a fist fight (alright its alchemy, but there's a lot of punching involved).

"Why does everyone think Jazmine can win? I mean when she left, all she was good for was defensive stuff and research, and every time she got into a fight she got hurt." Fuery ranted storming around the room (in his own way).

Sergeant Breda lazily opened one eye and wafted away the smoke from Havoc's cigarette. "I put two-hundred on a draw."

Everyone turned to him and glared at him awkwardly. That's when they heard panting from the hall.

The door came barely ajar to reveal a black and white canine's head peeking out the bottom. "Rebel!" They heard some one call from the hallway. That was enough to send the puppy running behind Fuery's leg whimpering.

"What's the matter bo-." Suddenly he was interrupted by the door flying open and a shot firing, barely missing his face.

The dog dashed across the room until he was cornered by the furious blonde. He laid down with his head tucked between his front legs and his ears pinned down as if he was begging for his life.

Before him stood the terrifying Riza Hawkeye with her partner in crime. A fully loaded pistol.

"Dogs aren't supposed to be in the base." She stated firmly making the others in the room back away slowly. "You and your owner will pay dearly." The husky whined.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So you've been away for the last year and a half, you're an orphan, and you've been raised by the military since you were eight." Ed listed while watching Jazmine look under various tables and chairs.

For the last hour and a half, they had been exchanging information on each other. Hey, what else can you do when you're bored and you're the bodyguards of the girl next door?

Her room had the basics: a bed, a couch, and a few tables. The military made sure of that. Many of the tables' surfaces were covered in books that she had checked out previous day.

"Yeah," Jazmine answered subconsciously in her search. "Rebel!" She shouted desperately.

"By the way, where did you get Rebel?" Alphonse asked.

Jazmine glanced at him and resumed her activities. "It found him up north, he was a stray."

"Oh." Al sighed.

She sighed when she saw that he wasn't under the bed. "Dogs are pretty useful out there, especially huskies. Their really hardy, loyal, and can find their way around in the snow. Since Rebel's a stray it's even better, he can last through more than most dogs and is extremely loyal to me because I've been raising him."

Jazmine stood gaining both boys full attention.

They had taken her shopping the day before since she only had winter clothes. Much to the brothers' appreciation, she wasn't very interested in clothes, but she still needed an entirely new wardrobe. So today she was wearing blue jean pants that stopped below the knee and a no-sleeve, dark gray shirt with an alchemy emblem on the right hip. Her hair was pulled back in French braids with a few of her bangs in her face. Her face was twisted with worry.

"Rebel's not here. He must have slipped out early this morning." Jazmine walked to the coffee table and picked up her state alchemist's pocket watch. "Will you guys help me find him?"

Ed and Al looked at each other then nodded at her. "Sure."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Fuehrer King Bradley, the leader of Amestris, sat at his desk with a thoughtful look on his face as he read through the request. A smile adorned his face as he thought of how interesting this would be.

"I always knew Edward would keep this place interesting." He said looking toward Mustang, who stood in front of his desk. "Tell them that the assessment will be held tomorrow afternoon."

"Yes sir." Mustang replied formally, heading out the door. He turned towards the door when heard his name being called again.

"Be the way, how is Jazmine doing these days?" The Fuehrer asked as Roy turned to face him.

Mustang's face stayed in its business expression, "She seems to be recovered, but you never know with her. I'm sure that being in a secluded place such as Briggs helped her." Mustang informed him with his eyes down.

Bradley nodded solemnly then let out a faint smile, "I'm sure being around someone as lively as the Elrics she is sure to get back to her old self again."

"I hope that's the case, sir."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lieutenant Hawkeye trudged down the hallway in search of her next victim. At the moment her hand gripped a small husky, her latest victim. As she opened the door that led outside the blonde spotted her target.

There was Jazmine, followed by the Elric brothers, who was trying to track her dogs paw prints in the courtyard.

The puppy wiggled in her grip while he whimpered and whined for his master. She dropped him and he ran towards her panting happily.

"Rebel!" Jazmine cried picking up her dog then thumping his nose telling him not to do that again.

Hawkeye strode towards them, "Dogs aren't allowed in military office buildings." She informed them warningly.

They turned their attention towards her. Ed nodded a greeting and Al did a short bow.

"I'm sorry Lieutenant. It won't happen again." She replied nervously smiling, as the dog whined.

"Lieutenant Sauna! Brigadier General Gran wishes to speak with you." A voice called out urgently.

They all looked towards the man then at Jazmine as she nodded to him and handed Rebel to Alphonse. "Al, will you look after him for me for the rest of the day?"

"Sure," he said, "but shouldn't we stay with you? I mean we are your body guards." Ed nodded.

Jazmine looked at him and gave them both an apologetic smile. "I'm sorry but Gran doesn't like people coming in his office when he doesn't call for them. Plus this is an underling/commanding officer kind of thing. You can't come." With that she took off towards the messenger. Rebel whined after her then buried his nose in Al's arms.

"What do you think that was about?" Ed asked as he turned to walk away. Riza and Alphonse followed him shortly behind.

"Brigadier General Gran is the one who called her back to Central against her direct commanding officer, Major General Armstrong's wishes." Hawkeye sighed as she continued. "But since the Brigadier General outranks her, Jazmine had to come back. Unlike you two, she allows herself to be used by the military."

Edward shrugged in thought, "Why would he call her back just to get her to hunt down that serial killer? There should be other military officers that could find him."

"Yeah," Alphonse agreed, "I'm sure that Lieutenant Colonel Hughes could track him down."

She pulled ahead of the two brothers, "Jazmine is one of the best trackers in the country from her experiences in Briggs. And even though she's not very strong, she could put up a pretty good fight against him, especially under the circumstances." Hawkeye informed them. They opened the door to her office building and walked inside.

"And what are these circumstances?" Ed asked curiously. He had a bad feeling about this.

She stopped in the middle of the hallway causing them to stop in surprise. "It's not my place to say, but to put it simply, if anyone gets in her way she **will** kill them with out hesitation." She replied ominously.

As Hawkeye walked away, Alphonse stood and gazed at his brother's horror-struck face as they both thought the same thing.

"_Jazmine, kill? What the hell happened?"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You're lacking on your assignment." Brigadier General Gran stated as Jazmine entered his office. "I thought choosing you for this would speed the investigation up?"

He motioned for her to sit, when she obeyed she replied in a business-like manner. "Sir, there haven't been any leads since your assassination attempt. That was four weeks ago, he could have covered his tracks by now." Jazmine explained with a wave of her hand.

He gazed at her intently from behind his desk, "Then why don't you search for his whereabouts. Someone with a giant scar on his forehead is hard to miss. You can also search through the files of his previous attacks."

She nodded, "I will search through those files after my assessment, sir, but to get anywhere in an investigation like this we need to know who he will attack next."

"Won't that give enough of a hint?" Gran jabbed at her angrily, "We don't have a need to loose anymore men while you goof off in the base. Do you not remember why I choose you?" He stood looking down on her from were she sat. "Do you not remember that I gave you the opportunity I've been waiting for?"

Her expression shattered, she looked down so that her bangs that lined her face shadowed her eyes. She wasn't going to appear this weak to this man. Her chance had come, one she had waited two years for.

"Are you going to let him get away with-?" He was interrupted when the door burst open to reveal Roy Mustang who had a file under his arms.

"You are dismissed Lieutenant." He stated glaring at the Colonel. She stood solemnly and bowed exiting the room with her face down.

As Jazmine walked out the door, Mustang whispered to her, "Your fight with Ed is tomorrow afternoon, don't be late."

She nodded briskly and half walked/half ran down the hall. Mustang watched her until she reach a corner and she disappeared from his sight. Then he looked back to Gran.

"What are you doing here Colonel Mustang?" The Brigadier General asked impatiently glaring at him.

Mustang glared back, "For two reasons: One: to give you the file you asked for, and Two: to make sure you didn't take things to far." He walked up to him and handed him the file.

Gran yanked it out of his grip and sat back down, "You can not stop me from commanding Lieutenant Sauna in this investigation, even if you assigned that Fullmetal pipsqueak to keep an eye on her. I am her commanding officer now, and you should remember who your superiors are." He growled out.

"I'm not trying to command her. I am merely making sure she isn't hurt beyond repair." Mustang replied casually, "If that is all you need I will leave."

Once Mustang was gone and the door was shut Gran let out a deep snarl of frustration. His eyes came to the file which read: _P.S. DNA Research_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"In the south side of the area is our first contestant, the Fullmetal Alchemist, Edward Elric!" Hughes announced over the microphone as Ed entered the arena with a serious expression. There were several cheers among the crowd.

Hughes saw that he was ready and announced, "And on the north side is his opponent, the Reaper Alchemist, Lieutenant Jazmine Sauna." She entered to many cheers while tightening her braids.

Ed was surprised to see that she wasn't armed. "Hey, aren't you supposed to have a transmutation circle or something?"

She didn't answer, only shifted into a ready position.

"Ready? Go!" Hughes yelled. He immediately darted for the edge of the fence and flew over it.

Edward began to charge, but a fist slammed into his stomach knocking the air out of him. That's when he saw Jazmine inside his guard having just landed the blow. _"Damn, she fast!" _He thought as he tried to spin around only to receive a follow up kick in the back.

Ed grabbed her leg and threw her off and she landed on her hands and flipped to her feet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Mustang and his associates were watching with curiosity, "Since when did Jazmine get to be so fast? Ed can hardly keep up with her." Havoc observed as Ed landed a hard hit only to receive three in return.

"She has improved, but you can tell that she can't hit as hard as Edward. She's trying to make up for it in speed and efficiency." Hawkeye explained.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazmine had just landed an elbow in his stomach when Ed had enough. "Enough with the hand-to-hand let's try some alchemy." He stated. Ed clapped his hands together and slammed them on the ground.

Her eye widened a bit when spikes shot out of the ground and she barely dodged them. But she moved a moment too late and a spike jutted out at her left side and cut deep into her forearm. She grimaced as she avoided two more spikes and decided to make her move.

Edward smirked as he looked at his mini-forest of spikes, but it soon faded as he saw white hot flames making their way towards him. He slid out of the way in time to avoid all but a few minor burns. He looked forward to see Jazmine charging towards him. She waved her hand to the side of her and a metal staff came out of the ground. She grabbed it and swung at his legs when she was about three feet from him.

He leaped over the attempt but she swung up in mid-swing.

"OOOOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Ed screamed landing on the ground after a blow that made every male there feel the pain (Yes, she hit him in the balls with a steel pole).

He covered his jewels and groaned, "That's playing dirty!"

"There's no such thing as playing dirty in a fight." Jazmine informed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in Mustang's group, his associates where pitying Edward, "Poor kid!" Havoc exclaimed, "She's sadistic!"

"He shouldn't leave an opening like that." Hawkeye sighed, "Jazmine was never the one to play the game without taking advantage of an opening, no matter how low. Isn't that right Colonel?"

She looked towards him to see his eyes widened at what had just happened. "Last time I saw her transmute something she didn't need a transmutation circle, but she still needed to clap her hands together like Edward." He murmured thoughtfully, "This time she did it with the wave of a hand. This is interesting." He observed closely as the battle continued.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward transmuted his arm into a blade. "Fine, if you're going to play dirty, so am I."

Jasmine smiled as she stuck her staff in the ground and pulled it out to reveal a scythe blade. She charge at him and swung the weapon in a diagonal sweep and he leaped to the side and clapped his hands slamming them into the ground.

Nothing seemed to happen but Jazmine noticed to shift in shadows and whirled around to see a huge cannon fused with the ground. Her eyes widened as she heard the cannon ball being shot. She swerved to the side of the shot when she was punched in the back and hit the ground. Ed had made his way around behind her. She gripped her scythe and jabbed the butt of it behind her.

Ed gripped his chest after being pushed away by the butt of her weapon. He quickly clapped his hands together once again. As she stood, the ground around her wrapped around her legs and made its way up to her waist, then secured her arms.

"I win." Edward smiled and fell to his knees in fatigue. But soon, the smile was whipped off his face when Jazmine let out a laugh. "What are you laughing about!? You're cornered!"

Again she didn't respond. Her hand gave out a flash of alchemic energy and suddenly an explosion went off.

Ed covered his eyes until the dust began to clear. It the middle of the arena stood a feminine figure walking towards him. Suddenly an idea struck him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazmine breath was labored as she walked to Edward's kneeling figure. Her arm was sliced nearly to the bone and she had various cut all over her body. She refused to let herself give up she had to prove herself worthy of her position. Brigadier General Gran watching and judging her on her performance; he could take away her assignment.

Her determination helped her win the fight with fatigue and she charged toward the distant figure. Jazmine lashed out, cutting the figure in half. Her eyes widened at what she had just done. She began to back away when she felt a blade on her neck.

"Ok, now I win." Edward's voice stated tiredly from behind her. She looked ahead of her to see the dust clear completely around the two and reveal a cartoon version of Ed sliced in half.

But then she smiled, "It's a draw."

"What do you mean?" Suddenly, Ed felt something sharp stick in his back. He peered over his shoulder to see that Jazmine had her scythe blade positioned on a sensitive point near his spine.

Out of nowhere, the sound of clapping made itself known as it approached them. "Congratulations, you both pass your assessment." The Fuehrer's voice announced as the dust cleared throughout the area.

They both sighed in relief and collapsed in separate directions.

"I won!!" Sergeant Breda yelled happily as he waved three-hundred, ninety-five yen over his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: Now we're finally getting to the part about her past. Be ready for a few surprises! Please review!


	4. Necrophobia

A/N: Sorry it took so long, it was harder writing this chapter than I thought. Enjoy!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Yes!!!" Jazmine exclaimed after stepping out of the Fuehrer's office scaring Ed and Al half to death.

Ed grasped his chest trying to take control of his breathing and glared at her. "What the hell are you so happy about!?"

Jazmine looked at them and smiled manically when she lifted the form in her hand and wave it in his face. "I'm a Lieutenant Colonel now."

"What!?" the brothers yelled. They grabbed the paper and looked it over. Their eyes went wide.

_Under the authority of Fuehrer King Bradley, the "Reaper Alchemist," Lieutenant Jazmine Sauna is granted the promotion to the rank of Lieutenant Colonel under her direct commanding officer, the "Iron Blood Alchemist," Brigadier General Basque Gran…_

_Commander and Chief of Amestris2__nd__ In-Command of Central Headquarters _

_Fuehrer King Bradley Brigadier General Basque Gran_

Jazmine smiled at their reaction, "They thought giving me a higher seat in the military was for the best." They looked over the document again once she began to walk down the hall with stars in her eyes thinking about how to brag about her new promotion.

"I hope she would get a big head like the Colonel," Ed whispered to Al once she was out of ear shot. "She seems just as rank crazy as him."

Al nodded as they began to follow their charge down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazmine groaned and rested her head on her new desk. She had been cocky about her promotion at first, she had even bragged to Mustang and his subordinates about it, but now she had the urge to skip work just like the Colonel.

The surface of her desk was covered with fifteen piles of paper work, and this was just the beginning. Brigadier General Gran had told her to search the files involved with state alchemist murder cases. That included nearly all of the files in the National library.

Of course, Lieutenant Colonels didn't get as much paper work as most other officers, but she wasn't just any Lieutenant Colonel. She was also in charge of the investigations department having to deal with Scar and also one of the highly ranked officers in that department and therefore had to deal with the dirty work.

Ooohhh, yes, she would be sure to get revenge of Lieutenant Colonel Hughes for leaving the desk work he skipped out on to her.

Edward and Alphonse were snickering as she moved to her fourth pile. Her eyebrow twitched as she shot them a death glare, but this did nothing to stop them, it only made them smile more.

"You enjoy seeing me in pain, don't you?" Jazmine stated with an annoyed tone while signing the first of the pile almost stabbing the pen through the paper.

Edward answered, "You have way too much stress in your life."

"Isn't stress supposed to stunt growth?" She shot back with a smile (He left himself wide open for that one).

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING LITTLE YOU …" Ed leaped at her, but Al grabbed him.

"Brother, we're supposed to protect her!" Al said franticly while Ed struggled in his grip.

Jazmine was laughing at the scene. "Why did you join the military Ed?" She asked once again signing a paper and beginning to scan the next one.

There was a pause, "I need certain privileges to accomplish a goal." Edward answered tight mouthed and stubborn.

"Does it have to do with your automail arm and leg and the reason your brother wears armor?" She asked giving them an intense gaze after forging her signature into the document.

The boys glared at her intently, seemingly bent on not answering her question. She smirked at their actions and chuckled. "I was right."

"What!?"

She gazed at them slightly saddened, "You were involved in human transmutation. Your arm and leg and your brother's body were the passage fee."

"What would make you think that?" Ed asked threateningly.

Jazmine began her paperwork once again, "You should have noticed that I don't need a circle to transmute either. I know about the passage fee, and the gate."

"Then we would appreciate it if you didn't mention this to the higher-ups. We could get into a lot of trouble." Alphonse requested while Edward sent her a warning glare.

She laughed, surprising them, "You really think that I would sell you guys out when I could get in to the same kind of trouble."

"What did you-."

"Before I tell you, you tell me what happened." Jazmine stated firmly. She may have been put down by the paperwork included in her new promotion, but she still got to order Ed around. She would never let him live it down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Your mother? That's sort of déjà vu, but I suppose that would be a reasonable excuse for joining the military at a young age." Jazmine said, digesting the history of the Elrics. _"It seems that if they are hunting for the Philosopher's stone they could get into a lot of trouble, probably even be made targets of its long time searchers."_

Ed looked up at her, "Your turn. Tell us your story."

She placed another document on the stack she was finished with. Her eyes seemed to dull a bit as she stared at the back of her hand. "I-."

Suddenly the door bust open to reveal a frantic messenger who rushed to Jazmine. "Lieutenant Colonel Sauna, you have an urgent message from Colonel Mustang and his subordinates!"

She yanked the paper out of his hands and looked it over, her mood was now professional. She rushed over and grabbed her jacket and pocket watch motioning for Ed and Al to follow. "Who is going to take us there?"

"2nd Lieutenant Havoc is waiting for you outside." He threw out.

"Thanks come on." Jazmine ordered. She rushed down the hall with the confused brothers following close behind.

"Jazmine! What's going on!?" Ed called from behind her.

She glanced behind her while opening the door to the courtyard, "Scar's been spotted at – waaahhh!"

"Jazmine!" Al exclaimed as he saw her trip over the edge of the first step.

She was caught by a pair of strong arms, "Watch your step."

She looked up to see Havoc smiling at her. "S-sorry," she muttered.

"You're almost more trouble than your worth." Havoc laughed glancing at Jazmine who was glaring at him defiantly.

"Just shut up and take us to the Tucker's place." She ordered righting herself and continuing toward the car parked on the curb.

Havoc's smile lessened, Ed looked up at him the see the worry in his eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"God Hughes, I didn't come here to give him an autopsy." Mustang exclaimed resting his head in his hand.

Hughes was squatting near a tarp that was covering something and had blood intruding from underneath it. A bloody hand lay uncovered sticking out. "Looks like the wrath off heaven came upon him, it is appropriate for a guy who would experiment on his daughter."

Armstrong glanced out the window he was standing next to seeing a military car pull up to the gates. "The Lieutenant Colonel has arrived." He watched Jazmine, Havoc, and the Elric brothers exit the car and walk through the gates, leaving Alphonse behind (Only military personnel are allowed in the building).

Even from afar, Jazmine's eyes showed her rage, hate, and determination.

"Let's see what our head investigator says about this." Mustang muttered watching her enter the estate. A few minutes later the door to the sun room opened to reveal the youngest alchemists in history.

Havoc stared straight ahead as he led them into the room. Edward entered second and froze at the sight, behind them Jazmine gasped and took a step back.

Ed turned towards her to see that she had forced on a mask of seriousness. She walked towards the older officers.

"What is the damage to the body?" Jazmine ordered gazing at the bloody hand.

"It looks like he was blown apart from the inside out. It's defiantly his work." Hughes explained peeking underneath the tarp.

Jazmine stepped forward, toward the tarp. "Let me see the body."

There was silence for a moment; everyone's attention was on Jazmine. Mustang broke the silence, "Go ahead," he stated carelessly. His eyes betrayed his voice.

Jazmine's hands began to shake as Hughes threw the tarp off of the gory corpses. Ed turned his face away after catching a glimpse of it.

She knelt down over the display and analyzed the bodies. One was clearly a man; his skull was completely blown out in the back as well as around his spine. His entrails were blown across the floor around him and blood was still seeping out of his skull. The other was harder to identify, it had the body of a dog, but its head was covered in long reddish-brown hair. Its back was completely blown out including the vertebrate and part of the back of its head as well. Its organs were deformed; it wouldn't have lived very long anyway.

Jazmine slipped on a pair of plastic gloves and began to examine the wounds. "What is that thing?" she asked peering toward the mutated creature.

"Tucker used his daughter and dog as ingredients in a transmutation and made them into a talking chimera." Hughes informed her.

Edward suddenly got a bad taste in his mouth. Who would dare to use their family as an ingredient in a transmutation?

"That's not all," Hughes continued watching her analyze what could be hand indentions on the man's face, "we recently found out that he used his wife in his first test to become a state alchemist by turning her into a talking chimera as well."

"So all this time, that great scientific discovery he made a few years ago was human transmutation? His research was sick." Edward added in.

"Yeah, he had a twisted mind." Hughes replied, watching Jazmine closely.

She brought her hand towards the gaping hole in the back of Tucker's head, a spark of alchemic energy came in contact Jazmine's palm.

Mustang stood up straighter, "Well now we know the killer used alchemy, which confirms that Scar did this." He continued to watch the teenager do her work.

Jazmine inched her shaking hand forward and turned the chimera's head. When she did so a single unshed tear fell from its eye. Her mask faltered.

She gently laid the creatures head down, "Give me all DNA reports and all finger print and foot print samples you can find along with the one's I've just found. I need his scent too." She ordered in a somewhat shaky voice. She stood on wobbly legs and glanced toward Hughes and Mustang then rushed out the door.

"Jazmine!" Edward called after her and followed her.

Mustang clenched his fists, Jazmine's look of horror and torture burned itself into his memory. He looked towards an equally angry Hughes. "When I become Fuehrer," He announced gaining everyone's attention, "I'll make sure no more innocent children ever become tools of the military."

Everyone nodded solemnly in agreement the declaration.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Jazmine, wait!" Edward yelled as Jazmine ran across the courtyard and out of the gate.

Suddenly, as she turned out of the gate, an iron hand gripped her arm. She didn't even have to look up to know that it was Alphonse. "Jazmine, what's wrong."

He bangs shadowed her eyes and tears rolled down her cheeks because of what she had just seen. Alphonse was about to says something else when she yanked her arm away and continued to run towards the alleyway next to the house.

"Come on Al!" Edward ordered still running after their charge. Al followed him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_**If you use me, you can kill him you know."**_

"_No…I will kill him on my own."_

"_**Come now, a weak girl such as you can't possibly defeat a man who has killed 15 high ranking state alchemists, including the one you want to avenge. What was her name? Oh yes… Amal-."**_

"_SHUT UP! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING."_

"_**Oh, I know everything there is to know about you. I am you."**_

Jazmine once again emptied the contents of her stomach on the pavement of the alley. The moonlight shone overhead showing that about an hour passed. Ed and Al had yet to find her. She had managed to escape them by cutting through the slums.

Her hand tried to grip the brick wall and her arm was wrapped around her stomach in desperation. She was panting heavily as a bead of sweat dripped off her chin. All and all, she was at her worst.

"_**You won't make a difference if you don't have the power to back it up. Use me, and I can give you the power you desire."**_

"_No…"_

"_**You're just a kid; even if you were there, you wouldn't even have been able to save that poor little girl."**_

"_SHUT UP!!!" _Jazmine ordered the voice falling to her knees and once again vomiting. Her breathe was wheezing and her arms wrapped themselves around her body.

Then she heard footsteps from further down the alley. They sped up suddenly, and a second pair became known with the sound of clanking.

"Jazmine!" Edward's voice rang as he rushed forward, followed by Alphonse.

They stopped in their tracks when Jazmine began to stand, and they saw the vomit covering the ground. She looked horrible, her face was drenched in sweat, pieces of hair had come out of her braids and blew in the gusts of cold wind, and her eyes looked dead.

She stepped towards them, the corners of her mouth turning up a bit. "Ed, Al."

She lost her balance falling into Alphonse's arms and promptly passed out.

"_**You'll never be strong enough."**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm probably on the very edge of my T rating, but I hope you enjoyed it. Please review!


	5. Rude Awakening

A/N: We're finally getting into the story

A/N: We're finally getting into the story. It's going to be good!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_She stood in complete nothingness; her eyes were wide as her gaze shifted rapidly across the barren space as if something was stalking her, hiding in the darkness _(If there was any)_._

_Suddenly, she heard a familiar voice calling out to her, "Jazmine, come here!" She spun around to greet the voice with a hopeful heart and her world collapsed when the darkness took over._

_A bloody and mangled female corpse dragged itself towards her, the skull blasted out and one eye hanging out of the socket. "Help me… help me," It croaked as it crawled closer._

_She stepped backward and tripped on what was now pavement in a dark alleyway and swiftly moved further back as the women pulled itself forward, reaching out to her with it's disfigured hand. "Jazmine…" It suddenly threw its body forward and latched onto her leg._

_Jazmine screamed and yanked her leg away and the women's left arm ripped off from the rest of her body, causing blood to pool around Jazmine's feet. The corpse continued to crawl and call out to her not even making the slightest reaction to her new injury. "Why couldn't you save me?" Bloody tears began to bead up in her one eye. _

_She brought her hand to cover her mouth and tears rolled down her cheeks as well. "Amalia, I-I'm so sorry." She whispered as the barely recognizable corpse's eye rolled to the back of its head and fell motionless to the ground._

_Jazmine fell to the ground, curled her arms around her knees, and began to ball when the voice rang in her head once again. __**"You'll never be strong enough…"**_

Jazmine woke with a start and shot up causing a wet towel to fall of her forehead and into her lap. Her breaths were deep and her face was still drenched in sweat. She rested her face in her hand and wiped of the beads of it beginning to form. She noticed that she was wearing a pair of 2-sizes-too-big pajamas, the sleeves of which covered he hands (She's small ok… she's only a fourth-of-an-inch taller than Edward).

She felt a wriggling motion at her feet and looked to see what it was. Rebel was lying at the foot of the bed, his legs were twitching.

Swinging her leg off the side of the bed, she took in her surroundings. She wasn't in her own room, she was sure of that. The walls were blank and white, the only furniture in the room were a bed, nightstand and chair in the corner. All had matching floral prints, which made it kind of like a grandparent's house. No decorating sense.

She brought her legs into her chest and hugged her body closely. Memories of her nightmare flashed through her mind. Images of her dear sister Amalia's mangled body and pleads for help haunted her.

Suddenly, the door opened and she caught sight of Mrs. Hughes walking in with a bowl of water. "Oh, Jazmine your awake." She breathed out in relief. "We were worried, by cause of the screaming and all." She strode up to the bed and felt her forehead. "Your fever's gone down."

"How long have I been out?" Jazmine asked, trying to brighten up a bit for Mrs. Hughes.

"About a day, Edward and Alphonse found you and Maes decide to bring you home." She answered with a small smile. "They're all in the living room, asleep. The boys brought you some extra clothes and brought Rebel here. The bathroom is the next room over." She stood and walked out the door.

Jazmine uncurled herself and stood, grabbing her clothes and head to the bathroom for a much needed shower.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward woke to the sound of the shower as Mrs. Hughes walked into the room. He sat up and yawned, "So she's finally awake?"

She smiled at him, "Yes, Jazmine seems to be feeling better this morning. How do waffles and bacon for breakfast sound?"

"Great!" Ed replied, reclining back in his chair.

"Brother, we shouldn't intrude." Al mentioned from beside him.

Ed waved him off, "Relax, we're guests, and we're only here until Jazmine is ready to go back to the base."

A few minutes later, Elysia came scampering in followed by tired looking Hughes. She hopped into the chair that was closest to the kitchen at the table. "Mommy, is sister awake?"

Mrs. Hughes pulled a waffle out of the waffle iron and set it on a plate. "Yes, Elysia, she's getting ready right now."

She screamed enthusiastically, clapping her hands together while Mr. Hughes sat in the recliner next to the boys, "Isn't she so cute!" He said with hearts in his eyes.

The brothers sweat-dropped, "Yeah… do you think Jazmine's going to continue investigating Scar after this?" Ed asked seriously.

Hughes sighed and regained his business face, "Yes, she'll continue searching for him until he's dead and buried." His fingers slid across the top of the coffee table and grabbed a file folder. He flipped it open and began to shuffle through the papers.

"She seems awfully desperate in catching this guy." Alphonse stated, eyeing the folder. He turned his head to the side when Elysia squealed in excitement once her mother placed two pieces of bacon and a waffle on her plate and smothered it in syrup.

Edward nodded in agreement, placing his knitted fingers in front of his mouth, "I think it has something to do with that Amalia-person she was mumbling about in her sleep." His golden eyes focused on Hughes, "Do you know anything about it?"

"Hmm… Oh yeah, Colonel Amalia Sauna, lesser-known state alchemist and sniper." He informed them pulling a picture out and placing it on the table in front of them. It was of a slim red-head in a military uniform, she was smiling in to the camera and her light hazel eyes seemed to glow.

Ed's seemed to be hypnotized by the woman's eyes when Hughes voice interrupted him, "She was the first one killed by Scar." He leaned his head forward shadowing his eyes.

Al looked up from the photo, "Sauna? She's related to Jazmine?"

The sound of flowing water began to die away until it reached a stop. Barking made itself known as footsteps made their way down the hall

"In a way," Hughes answered, "Amalia adopted Jazmine when she was eight and taught her alchemy. Legally she was her adoptive mother, but they were more like sisters than anything else."

Edward nodded again, "So she wants to avenge her, I get that. Now why is she having panic attacks?"

"Well…" Suddenly, a door opened in the hallway and wisps of steam rolled out of the entrance. Jazmine walked out of the hallway, wearing blue jeans, a gray tank top, and a light blue short-sleeved hoody. Rebel followed, panting happily. She was pulling her hair back in a bun letting her bangs fall out into her face.

All of their eyes were focused on her as she tucked her bangs behind her ears and walked across the room to the kitchen where Elysia jumped out of her seat and latched onto her leg.

"Sister, I missed you." She pouted once she gained the girls attention.

The teenager smiled down at her and stroked her hair making the child smile, "I missed you too. Now go and finish your breakfast."

Elysia quickly ran over to the table with the husky at her heels and she continued to eat her waffles, every once and a while giving Rebel a piece of bacon fat.

Jazmine reached the counter and set a smile to Mrs. Hughes who nodded back. She grabbed an apple and strode into the living room, sitting down on the couch across from the Elrics. She sent them a curious look when she noticed there gazes on her. She took a small bite of her apple and swallowed quickly. "I'm fine guys… Did you get the things I asked for?"

"Y-yeah…" Hughes answered quickly shoving the picture of Amalia back into the file and handing it to her; she took it and began to shuffle through the papers. "Jazmine are you sure you want to continue this case? I mean you could barely handle that corpse last night."

Jazmine sighed as set the open folder down, "It's just a little bit of necrophobia, and I'll be over-."

"A little bit!" Ed exclaimed.

"Brother!" Al interjected but Ed held up his hand stopping him.

"You were having a panic attack back there and you expect us to keep supporting you in this case! You're out of you fuckin' mind!" Edward yelled standing up and pointing at her to emphasize his point.

She stood, glaring at him intensely, "If that's what it means to continue this case, then yes, I am!" She yelled back, making Al and Hughes flinch.

Edward's face began to turn red in anger, "YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE-!"

"BROTHER!" Alphonse jumped up trying to cover Ed's mouth, but was pushed away.

Ed brought in a quick, deep breath, "YOU THINK JUST BECAUSE HE KILLED YOUR ADOPTIVE MOTHER THAT YOU HAVE TO GET REVENGE! WELL GUESS WHAT, THAT IS A SHITTY EXCUSE TO GO AFTER A SERIAL KILLER THAT COULD KILL YOU AND ANYONE AROUND YOU! IS THEIR SOMEONE FUCKING WITH YOUR HEAD! REVENGE ONLY LEADS TO MORE REVENGE!"

Ed's red face began to pale slightly, as all eyes in the room focused on Jazmine once again, her bangs shadowing her eyes. The only hint you had on her emotions was her tightening mouth. She walked around the couch, passed Mr. Hughes and stopped in front of the entrance to the kitchen.

Mrs. Hughes stood at the edge of the counter, with her hand over her mouth and concern filling her eyes. "Dear…"

"I'm sorry for the intrusion Mrs. Hughes, I'll be leaving." She let out a soft whistle to Rebel, causing him to follow her. With that she left, closing the door gently behind her.

The room was quiet for a moment, then Al broke the silence, "Brother, we should follow her."

"Yeah Al," Edward replied sighing roughly through his anger. "Thanks for everything Mr. Hughes, see you later."

The brothers left as well, causing Hughes to sigh. "They'll learn."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The three teenagers (and one dog) strode through the military bass silently with Jazmine in the lead.

Ed was beginning to get annoyed by the silence, had he made her that mad? He glanced up at Alphonse, seeing him gazing at Jazmine's unreadable expression. Looking down at Rebel, he saw that he was taking interest in the sidewalk, seeming to understand the touchiness of the situation. He sighed, not wanting to break the silence in fear that he might hit another nerve… a violent one.

As he looked ahead at Jazmine, she suddenly broke the sound barrier with a solid tone. "What happened while I was gone yesterday?"

"Nothing much," Ed replied suspiciously, "You have four more piles of paperwork and for some reason Brigadier General Gran was insistent on talking to you. He called you about five times."

She slowed her pace as she seemed to make a decision, "I'll go meet Gran first, since apparently he's not to happy about what happened on Wednesday."

"Then we'll go in with you."

She spun on her heel and glared at him, "No, you head back to my office. This is my business, and you've just about crossed the line."

"We're going with you whether you like it or not." Edward stated through closed teeth.

They continued to glare at each other, sparks flew. Ed ground his teeth together noisily and Jazmine clenched her fists so hard her knuckles popped.

"Umm… How about we just stand outside?" Al suggested. Their death glares suddenly focused on him and he felt tiny and insignificant. Rebel whimpered. Apparently they did stand for compromise.

Jazmine let out a deep sigh and closed her eyes straightening up. "Fine." She said defiantly. She once again turned, entering the main office building. Edward stomped after her while mumbling something like, "Women are bitches," and "PMS". Al picked up Rebel.

This was going to be a long day.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I was planning to make this chapter longer and I know that I probably should have considering the time it took for me to post it, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer than necessary. I'm not very happy with this chapter myself. I'll try to get the next one out sooner.

Just to put you on the plus side, Rebel might seem like a burden now, but he plays necessary roles in the future.

By the way, one of my reviews mentioned this, and I just wanted to let you know, THIS IS NOT LIKE NARUTO AND THE KYUUBI. That voice in her head was a part of her guilty subconscious, like an evil shoulder angel.

Please review!


	6. Path of Grief

A/N: Yay

A/N: Yay! Now the story starts to move!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward stood in the hallway mumbling angrily as he waited for the meeting to be over. Why is it that Jazmine had to be so PMSy today? Why do women get upset so easily, and why do they have the tendency to piss him off?

Rebel watched Ed bite his lip angry from the corner of his eye, guarding the door behind which his master lay.

Alphonse heard him mumble something under his breath, "Brother, I know you're mad about Jazmine's reaction, but you shouldn't have mentioned her mother like that." He explained, facing the blonde teenager next to him.

"Yeah, whatever, but she could have at least not acted like such a bitch when we disagreed with her." Edward remarked glaring at the door to the office behind them.

Alphonse sighed and sweat dropped, "Well you could have-."

Alphonse was interrupted by the smell of smoke and the sound of footsteps heading towards them from down the hall. Edward followed his gazed and noticed 2nd Lieutenant Havoc walking towards them. "Hey, Havoc."

"Good mornin' guys," Havoc greeted them as he blew out a bit more smoke from his cigarette and placed it back in his mouth. "I hear Jazmine's back, she with Brigadier General Gran?"

"Yeah, she was called five times yesterday." Edward replied, giving the door an angry glare. Al sighed in defeat.

Havoc chuckled and smiled, "She giving you a hard time?"

Edward grunted in response.

"She's not use to it, but she'll learn. She was the only alchemist up in Briggs, so by now she's use to doing most work like this on her own." The smoker explained to the brothers.

"She was the only alchemist?" Alphonse wondered aloud.

"Yeah, most alchemists are needed here in Central or in the East to keep the peace. Though a lot more are being sent west because of the rebellions. But only the strongest survive in Briggs, that's their way of life."

"Is that right," Edward said with a thoughtful look, "so what are you here for?"

"Thought you guys might need a break, I'll look after Jazmine today. Mustang and Hughes want to speak with you, Ed." Havoc informed them nonchalantly.

"Right," Edward remarked in an irritated tone as he stomped down the hall.

Alphonse watched as his brother disappeared down the hall, and then turned to Havoc. "What do I do?"

"Jazmine's had an interest in human transmutation for a while; she might even have books that have clues on the whereabouts of the Philosopher's Stone. Why don't you look through them?" Havoc suggested, reserved.

The iron-clad alchemist nodded and started down the opposite hallway.

Havoc sighed and turned his head to Rebel. "Why are things with her difficult? She used to be so carefree and childish, now she's a high ranking state alchemist. Sometimes I wish we could go back to the old days, where everything was simple." He ranted to no one in particular. Rebel let out a soft bark as if agreeing.

Suddenly, the door knob began to turn causing Rebel to hop out of the way as the door opened. Jazmine emerged and quietly shut the door behind her, letting out a frustrated sigh.

"Having a bad day, Jazzy?"

She jumped at the unexpected voice and turned to glare at the lieutenant. "Don't call me that, and what are you doing here?"

His eyes became ice, "We need to talk. Now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Edward slipped through the door, already feeling the seriousness within the Colonel's office. He quietly shut the door behind him, and peered across the room at Mustang and Hughes, who were muttering to each other before, as they turned their eyes towards him. He walked towards the chair in front of the crowded desk.

"You needed to talk to me?" Ed continued to watch them as Mustang turned his chair forward to face him.

"And where is Jazmine?"

"Havoc told me that you only wanted to talk to me, so he's watching Jazmine. Can you just spit it out so that I can leave?" Edward replied, annoyed. He sat and reclined in the chair behind him.

Mustang glanced toward Hughes and nodded, "Yes, it's considering the investigation on Scar. There's been an order from higher ups to keep state alchemists in check. You're no longer aloud to exit the base without a proper escort and you will be guarded at all times."

"WHAT!?" Edward exclaimed flying upright in his chair and grabbing onto its arms.

"Scar's threat has gotten more serious. He seems to be going after well known state alchemists, like Brigadier General Gran, myself, and you." Mustang explained, "But that's not all I wanted to talk to you about, ever since the incident at the Tucker mansion, I've been trying to take Jazmine out of the case on Scar. Unfortunately, both Gran and Jazmine refuse to let that happen."

Edward sighed, "Sure seems that way…"

"I what you to keep an extremely close eye on her, even with these restrictions she'll try to find a way around it." Roy finished explaining.

"Fine, I'll do that." Edward agreed, as much as it annoyed him. "By the way, do you know where I can find a good source of information on the Philosopher's Stone? This whole 'bodyguard' thing is getting us off track."

"Your sources are closer than you think."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_What is this?!" _Alphonse thought as he read through yet another page of _Life and Alchemy: Myths of Resurrection. _It was one of the many books that littered the top of Jazmine's coffee table and night stand.

Al was sitting on the couch on the left side of the apartment, bent over the book in his hands. _"She knows a whole lot more about human transmutation than brother and I. These resources are incredibly advanced; it would take us a few more years to gather this information otherwise."_

Then it hit him. Alphonse straightened up as realization came to him. Two days ago, they had explained their situation to her, and that day she had mentioned doing human transmutation in the past as well. What had been taken from her?

He scanned over the page again, going over the basic concepts. It mentioned several theories of resurrection that famous alchemists had devised and failed. He couldn't exactly understand it; these were the things that Ed was better at. After skimming through it a few more times he gave up and put it next to him along with three other books that he planned on showing his brother later on.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jazmine shut the door impatiently and looked toward Havoc as he put out his cigarette. "What is it?" She asked softly, like a child waiting to be scolded.

"You're no longer aloud to exit the base, no matter what Gran said." Havoc replied.

"But-."

"There are no buts. This is a direct order from the Fuehrer, you can't disobey." He interrupted sternly.

Rebel, who followed Havoc into the room, whined at his master's distress.

Jazmine straightened up and gazed at him. Her eyes drifted to his right hand, where a golden band was wrapped around his third finger. "You still wear that?"

"Of course," He muttered, "She was the first person I ever really loved." Suddenly his eyes drifted downward, full of sorrow and grief.

"And yet your already looking for a girlfriend, it's like you've completely forgotten." She shot back, her tone becoming angry and threatening.

"Because I know that Amalia would want me to move on, she would want the same for you. She wouldn't want you to continue on this path of revenge." Havoc explained, bringing his eyes back to Jazmine's distressed face.

She turned her eyes away from him and shifted her body to where she was facing the back wall. "And how would you know that? She died years ago. Besides, you want to avenge her death too, I can see it."

"Yes, but I also want to fulfill the duty Amalia left me with. I can't do that if you continue to hunt dangerous serial killers down." He explained.

"You're not my dad." She said, lowering her voice.

"And Amalia wasn't your blood mother or sister either, but you were related by heart."

Jazmine didn't listen to the last half of his words, the first just hit too hard. She knew that they weren't related, but Amalia was the first person to take her in. After her early years within a prejudice mining town, Amalia decided to take her in and taught her alchemy. She gave her a place to call home.

Jazmine clenched her fists, "I need to finish this paperwork now, so if you could please leave."

Havoc gazed at her for a few seconds before nodding and walking to the door. As he opened it and was half-way out, he muttered, "I know you're still grieving, but it shouldn't blind you from the truth. You have friends who would give there lives to help you, and if you died, how do you think they would feel."

Behind her back, the door shut quietly at Havoc's exit. She wanted so desperately to be able to run into some one's arms and cry, but she knew better. _"No more tears. I'm not a child any more, I gave that up the moment I became a state alchemist."_

From behind her came a bark, surprising her. She whirled around to see Rebel pawing at her leg. Kneeling down, she wrapped her arms around the husky, who licked her hair in response.

"_I'm sorry Jean, but there's something I need to figure out… Something that has to do with what's been happening to me lately."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You found these in Jazmine's room, right?" Edward asked as he looked through the books intently.

Al stood at the end of the couch that lay in the center of their room where Edward sat, skimming though the pages of _Life and Alchemy: Myths of Resurrection_. "Yes, what do they mean Brother?"

Ed suddenly snapped the book shut, his fingers resting in front of his lip. "Apparently, she knows more about the Philosopher's stone than we do, but these books are branching of in a different direction from it. A few even mention homunculi."

"Homunculi!" Alphonse stated in surprise, "So what should we do?"

"Easy," Edward said, standing from the couch and walking over to the wall. "We pry the information out of her ourselves."

Before Alphonse could respond, Edward clapped his hands together and slammed them on the wall, making a passageway through. (Just so you know, Jazmine's room is right next to theirs)

"Brother, why didn't you just go through the hallway?!" Al sweat dropped.

Ed smirked at him, "The guards would get in the way."

"But Brother, what if she was asleep!"

"Then I would wake her up!" Edward declared, turning towards the room.

The two stared for a moment, eyes wide, only to say the same thing. "Oh no..."

Inside that room, the window over the bed was open with sheets and blankets tied together leading out the window to the side walk three floors down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I'm sssssssooooooooooo sorry about the slow update. I'm already working on the next chapter, so I'll try to get that out faster.

For future reference, yes, Havoc and Amalia were in a relationship, but they were only engaged. Havoc is Jazmine's legal guardian.


	7. Fated Encounter

A/N: Ya'll are gonna' hate me

A/N: Sorry for the wait.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A crescent moon shown in the night sky as shadows were born of its light. Below, was Central Headquarters, and that is where two figures stalked; one of a shorter and thin stature, the other small and on four legs. The small one scampered around putting its nose to the ground. The thin figure let out a whistle and the other quickly returned.

They walked into the light, revealing a teenage girl and a husky. She knelt down and stroked the dogs head while he licked her hand.

Ok, she snuck out of her room, but that didn't mean she was leaving Headquarters…yet. Jazmine stood in silent thought for a second and continued walking, with Rebel close behind.

Ever sense Amalia died, the dreams had been coming more often. It was always of a huge set of doors in the middle of a void, white space. As she gazed upon it, the doors would swing open, and thousands of dark hands reached out to her, grabbing her, and pulling her in. She would always begin to panic and scream for them to let go as they pulled her closer to the darkness within the gate.

Suddenly, a white figure would appear amidst the shadows, holding its hand out to her as the hands stopped pulling her and loosened their grip. After a hesitant moment, she reached for the hand, but as soon as she touched its smooth skin, a huge eye would open behind it. She woke up with a start every time.

The eye… it seemed so important… it was red with black rings within the iris. An ancient language was shadowed around those rings. And the pupil, if looking closely, contained a transmutation circle.

Every few months this "memory" would rear its head, and the only one she told was Amalia. She thought it was connected to something that must have happened in Jazmine's forgotten past. That is why she studied human transmutation, and continued to for four years. It was all a mystery, and it remained as such, until that day.

Suddenly, a low growl forced Jazmine out of her thoughts. She brought her gaze to Rebel, seeing him ready to pounce forward and baring his teeth towards the city.

"What is it?"

Rebel answered with a bark and pawed at the ground, his face still in a snarl.

"_I've only taught him a few scents, it has to be him!" _Jazmine rushed toward the gates of Central Headquarters with Rebel close behind. She felt her belt, pulling out her gun. She slowed in order to let Rebel move ahead to show her the way.

"_I'm not letting you get away this time."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"HOW COULD SHE HAVE GOTTEN AWAY?" Edward yelled as Alphonse slapped a hand over his mouth. He peered towards the door.

"Shhh… Brother the guards will hear you." Al whispered.

Ed pulled Alphonse's hand off his face and began to pace across the room. "Why is she so much trouble? What are we going to do now?"

Alphonse began to walk towards the door. "We need to tell the guards so that they can-."

"No way!" Ed interrupted, sliding in front of him and pushing him back. "They'll just put more guards around us, and I've already had enough of it. We should go after her ourselves."

"But, Brother…" He words seemed to fall upon deaf ears as Edward strode to the window and jumped up onto the window seal.

"Come on Al, we need to make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Ed smirked as he slid down the makeshift rope.

Alphonse sighed, knowing that he couldn't change his brother's mind. He slid down the rope as well, landing with a clanky thump.

Edward was already looking for clues to follow them by when it began to drizzle. Pausing in his search, he brought his face up to the rain.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Brother, are you happy with me for fore filling my purpose, by eliminating state alchemists?" _a dark silver haired figure thought as he stalked through the shadows of a brick-lined alleyway. He wore a yellow windbreaker and brown cargo pants. He sported a pair of sunglasses and an x-shaped scar adorned his forehead. His hands were stuffed in his pockets as he walked further into the shadows.

Suddenly, a gunshot rung through the silence as his sunglasses clattered on the ground, shattered on the right side. He turned his head and saw a raven-haired girl aiming a pistol at him, her finger already tugging at the trigger.

"I've finally found you, Scar. Now, I'll make sure you won't be walking away like last time." She stated threateningly.

Scar turned to face her completely, his red eyes bearing into hers. "And who, may I ask, are you."

The she narrowed her eyes, "Someone you've met before, and done something unforgivable to."

Scar gazed at her, searching his memory for her face. Then, a flash of vibrant red hair exploding with scarlet, as violet eyes began to tear with despair sprang up in his mind. He glared towards the teen threatening him and it all began to come back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The sun began to set on the horizon as dusk approached._

'_Brother what am I to do? This feeling is worse than death, why would you give your life for mine?' _

_A younger version of Scar stalked the darkening alleys, feeling insanity crawl towards him. He remembered the moment he woke up and realized that he bared his brother's arm. When sorrow struck him as he remembered the moment his people began to die around him. He realized that his brother was dead._

_He stared at the tattoo on his right arm. 'Did you just wish to escape this feeling?' _

_Suddenly, he heard voices from the street close by. _

"_When are you are you going to let me take the test Lia?" a playful, feminine voice asked._

"_As soon as you're ready Jazmine," A second, seemingly older female replied, "You still have work to do before you can become a state alchemist."_

"_Of course, Colonel Sauna," The first girl added sarcastically. "Come on, I can already last more than two minutes in a duel with Roy. Can't you at least mention me to the higher-ups now that you've been promoted?"_

_Scar inched his way over to an opening to the street and caught a glimpse of the girls passing by. The younger one was rather short, with shoulder length black hair and bright violet eyes. She appeared to be about thirteen._

_The older one had bright red-hair with hazel eyes and pale skin; she looked like she was in her early twenties. Her hand shifted in her pocket, "That would be an abuse of power."_

_A flash of silver caught his eye; he looked towards her pocket and saw the top of a pocket watch that held a lion crest. _

'_Wasn't it an alchemist that killed them?' He shifted his weight to his back foot when the gravel shifted and the older woman's head snapped towards him. She suddenly pulled her gun out and pushed the teen behind her._

"_I know someone is there. Come out!" She ordered, pointing her gun at the alley. _

_He slowly stepped into view staring straight into her eyes. 'I finally understand your reasoning brother.'_

"_Who are you?" She asked sternly._

"_A messenger of God." He charged straight towards her at alarming speed thrusting his right arm forward. The woman pushed her protégé back while firing a few bullets at the man. The teen fell to the ground still stunned at the man's sudden appearance and attack._

_Scar dodged to the side, allowing only one of the bullets to graze his shoulder as he charged forward again. Once he reached the woman, red alchemic energy began to form around his arm. She ducked away from the attack, causing his hand to hit the wall behind her. The wall exploded making a type of smoke screen around the area._

_As the continued their game of duck and goose, out of the corner of his eye, Scar could see the other girl scribble something into the ground. Once she looked up she yelled to her partner. "Amalia!"_

_The woman slid back towards her and the girl backed away from her position, revealing a transmutation circle. He drew closer in yet another thrust when she smirked and placed her hand on the circle. Suddenly, a blue light sparked and the ground rose up and restrained him._

_She walked towards him, her breath a bit heavy. "Alright, who are you and why did you attack us?" _

_Scar stared at her solemnly. "I told you, I'm a messenger of God. It is my duty to eliminate state alchemists."_

_Suddenly, a cracking sound could be heard. The girls' eyes widened as the earth holding him exploded sending pieces flying across the area. A large chunk collided with the woman and sent her crashing into the wall with a sickening snap._

_The younger girl shielded her eyes from the dust as she turned her head to her guardian. "Amalia!" The woman let out a low grown of pain as blood fell from a deep gash in her stomach. Her eyes began to water up as her trembling hands grabbed the woman's gun which had fallen near her._

_When she turned and pointed the gun Scar's direction, the ground split open around her, cutting deep into her arms, legs, and waist. She cried out, dropping the gun and writhing in pain._

_Scar stalked towards her and reached out to her head, ready to fulfill his new found duty._

"_Wait!"_

_He turned towards the weak voice seeing the beaten woman dragging herself out of the debris. One of her arms was wrapped around her blood-soaked waist. "Jazmine isn't a state alchemist, so please, spare her. Just kill me and leave."_

_The girl's head shot up as she gazed in the woman's direction. "No…"_

_Scar sighed, "Fine, I will fulfill your last wish as I send you to God." He began to walk towards the woman while the girl began to scream._

"_NO!! AMALIA DON'T!! YOU HAVE TO LIVE!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HAVOC, MUSTANG, HUGHES…and me…" she finished in a whisper as Amalia smiled to her._

_Scar placed his hand on her head as she said her last words. _

"_You will live…"_

_There was then a red flash as the rain began to fall._

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You were with that woman." He murmured solemnly.

Jazmine's glare intensified, "She wasn't 'that woman' she was Amalia, and you killed her."

"I made her a promise that day," he muttered, "That I would kill you. But it seems that I going to have to break that promise. Now that you've become a state alchemist."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man, I can't find a trace of her. Can you Al?" Edward asked as he continued to search for clues that could point to Jazmine's location.

"No Brother, it's harder to track in the rain. We should ask for help from-."

"I already told you Al, they would just get in the way." Edward remarked. "Plus, she would probably notice the crowd and move even farther away.

"But-."

Alphonse was interrupted by hurried footsteps coming towards them from deeper in the city. The brother readied for anything when Rebel appeared from the shadows.

"Huh?" Edward looked down on the dog that was now circling at his feet, barking madly.

"What is it boy?" Alphonse asked, kneeling in front of the dog.

Rebel started growling and snarling towards the west.

"What the hell is he doing?" Edward muttered, giving the dog a confused look.

Suddenly, a huge explosion shook the ground and smoke began to rise from a few streets down.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N: I hope I did alright on the flashback. It took me for ever to write I know but I hope it was worth it.

Yes it seems like a copy of Ed and Al's encounter with Scar, but that is a key point.


End file.
